The Will of the Damned
by Shaggelmalove
Summary: This is just a short one-shot tribute to Bloodthirsty Muffin and her story Butterflies and Hurricanes. It's sort of my view about what happened right before they left for their house in Fairy World. T simply for language.


Me: Well it's 4 in the morning so we all now what that means!  
>Arya: Random story time with Colby when she should be sleeping!<br>Me: That's right Arya, I care so much about you guys that I'm willing to stay up almost 24 hours to tell you a story that I have no idea what it's about yet = D  
>Arya: Enjoy and don't forget to review!<br>Me: P.S. I borrowed swirly-whirly-curly from the author of "Butterflies and Hurricanes" this is a sort of tribute to her work

The Will of the Damned

She knew she should have never gone to Fairly World that day. For the life of her she should have never gone. But the damage was done and there was no going back. She looked sadly at her sleeping godchild. Timmy looked so peaceful and happy, it was almost hard to remember how miserable he really was between Vicky, his parents, school. She walked carefully over to him and sat gently on the side of the bed. She bent down and softly kissed his forehead, gently stroking his hair back from his face. No matter what Jorgen could say to her, she was his mother and he was as good as her son even if he wasn't and she'd never had a child. She heard the soft footsteps and felt the gentle hand on her shoulder. The hand twirled her locks of curly rose colored hair and she leaned back into a warm chest.

"Cosmo..." She said to him in a whisper. He kissed the top of her head, taking in the scents of her curls that he so lovingly called swirly-whirly-curly. His lips lingered on her head. "This won't be easy. Not at all." He nodded and she reluctantly stood and broke their embrace. He came over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, softly resting his chin on her shoulder. She put her hands over his and gently rubbed his fingers with her thumb. "I mean it Cosmo." She sighed. "He won't like you and he'll try to manipulate me. My mother won't say a damned word."

He spun her around and held her close, her head pressed into his chest. "I know." He said, speaking for the first time that night. He kissed her head once more and she lifted her chin to look at him. His emerald hair was loosely hanging before his eyes and his matching green eyes that she so dearly adored. She lifted herself lightly and kissed his chin, wrapping her arms tightly around him. He returned the grip and kissed her lips lightly. "I love you. And I always will." He kissed her again, this time with a little more passion.

"Cosmo..." She said lightly. "Not with Timmy in the room. Even if he is sleeping he is a child and if he wakes and sees you kissing me like that, questions will rise. And," she added playfully, "you will answer them." Cosmo pretended to gulp and she giggled. He kissed her again and her cheeks turned rose. "Oh, Cosmo." She whispered into his chest, burrowing her face into it's warmth. "I love you too. And I always will."

"Promise?" He asked, a child-like fear in his voice. She looked up at him. For all those thousands of years they'd been together she'd always loved his eyes. She cupped his face in her hands. Slowly she leaned up and kissed him. Deeper and with more passion than he had just moments before when she'd chided him for doing so with Timmy in the room. His eyes were dazed when she pulled away and a faint blush rang on his cheeks.

"I promise." She whispered, not moving her hands from his face.

"You know Wanda, you shouldn't kiss me like that with a child in the room." He joked softly. "I love you." He kissed her again, placing his hands one on her lower back and one on the back of her head. She returned the kiss eagerly and they remained in the embrace for as long as they could. When they pulled for breath, they never broke eye contact until a noise caused them to look behind them at their still sleeping godchild. He had been sick and his throat was making coarse noises as he breathed. Wanda reached up and removed her wand from behind her ear and pointed it softly at her godchild. The noises cleared up and she smiled contentedly. Cosmo wrapped his arms back around her from behind and she leaned gratefully into him. They watched their godchild sleep together, feeling every bit as happy, proud, and contented as a parent with a newborn child who was sleeping for the first time through the night. "You know, he really is a great kid." Cosmo whispered in her ear.

"I know." Wanda replied, pressing into him. "I kinda like the idea of being his mother."

"You aren't." He reminded her.

"I know, but his real one hardly spends time with him and you're more his father than Timmy's dad is."

"If we had kids now your dad would kill me." He told her, reading her thoughts.

"If we had kids in forty thousand years my father would kill you."

"I look forward to being the damned." Wanda laughed quietly as Cosmo tightened his grip and kissed her head.

"Honey, I think we already are."


End file.
